1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for material surface treatment, and further relates to a hydrophobic film on a surface of a material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface Treatment Science is an important subject in Materials Science. The surface characteristics of a material can be modified by surface treatment, and then the material can be used in the other fields. The surface treatment can be divided into permanent and temporary surface treatments. The representative example of permanent surface treatment is electroplating, which depositing a metal or alloy film on a surface of a material through an electrochemical method, and causing long-term change the surface nature. However, specific equipments are needed in such treatments, and these treatments will not be easily operated for general user.
Temporary surface treatment refers to forming a film that can change the nature of material surface by artificial or mechanical processes. The binding force between the film itself and the material surface is not as strong as that produced from permanent surface treatment such as electroplating, so the film will be easily removed for the surface of the material But the development of materials which can form a temporary surface treatment film, e.g. paint, anti-fogging agent, and the formulation of polishing wax, still have certain commercial value because such materials is easy to be applied on the surface and no specific or large equipments are needed.
For example, the polishing wax can be used on the surface of furniture, especially wooden furniture, and the treatment of the polishing wax will not only well modify the wood but also prolong its life. In addition, it is a general and wide application in car care industry. Nowadays, the number of cars under these services in the world is approximately 500,000,000. Nearly 500,000 new cars are sold out every year in Taiwan, and the number of cars, which need car care services, is estimated as more than 3,000,000, and the consumption of car wax is obviously great. Car waxes of various brands can be found. Most of them emphasize their workability, gloss, durability, and water-repellency; however, the performances of water-droplet rolling and animal-repellency are both ignored. The output value of the waxes for car care is increasing year by year because the car owners would like to pay for maintaining the gloss and clean of their cars. In view of needs, the performance of these commercial car waxes in the present day still has room to be improved. These commercial car waxes have wax as the main component, which will be produced by mixing the wax with solvent, auxiliary agent, and filler. When these car waxes are spread on the baked coating layer of cars, they can flatten the unevenness of the coating layer, and achieve the purpose of being gloss and protected. Although some products get involved in nanotechnology and present a water-droplet having contact angle of about 106°, but the water-droplet rolling performance is not as good as expected.
Since then, the motive and research direction in the art is to develop a composition for surface treatment having high water-repellency and good water-droplet rolling performance.